1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a staple jump preventing mechanism for preventing a connected staple from jumping to the outside of a staple cartridge when a part of the connected staple is cut in order to eliminate a jam generated in a tip portion of the connected staple in a stapler.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a stapler removably provided with a staple cartridge storing a connected staple, which is a large number of straight staples like a band and winding them like a roll. Also in this type, when a jam phenomenon is generated in a tip portion of the connected staple and the staple jumps out of a discharge port of the staple cartridge during cutting and separation of a part of the connected staple to eliminate the jam phenomenon, there is a possibility that operational failures of a forming mechanism or a driving mechanism of the straight staple might be caused. For this reason, it is necessary to prevent the connected staple from jumping out of the staple cartridge when cutting the connected staple.
However, the connected staple of the roll staple is continuous from a start point to a termination. Therefore, when the staple is pulled out, it correspondingly comes out of a discharge port. In addition, the staple cartridge is provided with a reversal check pawl for preventing the connected staple from being moved in a direction reverse to a direction of pull-out thereof. For this reason, even if a portion jumping after cutting the connected staple is to be returned into the cartridge, the connected staple is not moved in the reverse direction. Accordingly, the excessively jumping portion should be cut again after the cutting. Therefore, a work for removing a jammed staple is troublesome.
Also in a stapler using a staple cartridge stacking and storing sheet-shaped staples connecting a large number of straight staples like a sheet, similarly, when a staple 2B is pulled out during the removal of jammed staples as shown in FIG. 8, the connected staple cannot be moved in a direction reverse to the direction of pull-out due to the presence of the reversal check pawl (not shown) provided in a staple feeding passage. Also in this case, accordingly, there is a problem in that a work for processing a jam is troublesome.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks, it is an object of the invention to provide a staple jump preventing mechanism for a staple cartridge which can effectively prevent a connected staple from jumping out of the cartridge during a processing of removing a jammed staple.
In order to solve the problem, the invention provides a staple jump preventing mechanism for a staple cartridge comprising a storage portion for storing a connected staple constituted by connecting a large number of straight staples and a staple feeding passage for feeding the connected staple stored in the storage portion, wherein a stopper protruded toward an inside of the staple feeding passage for preventing the connected staple from being moved to a discharge side is formed on both sides of a discharge port provided on a tip of the staple feeding passage.